


Spinning Out Of Control

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a fun and simple night of interhouse mingling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning Out Of Control

The rules were simple. Hands tied behind your back, no wands, no wandless magic, no nonverbal spells. Where the bottle spun to, was final, and the spinner would kiss the person the bottle pointed at.

“How will we spin it if our hands are tied behind our backs?” Ron had a valid question. Harry looked at his best friend and grinned because he knew his questions only annoyed Hermione.

It was supposed to be a fun and simple night of interhouse mingling. The returning Eighth year students were gathered in the Gryffindor Common Room for the night before the Christmas holidays; and much to Harry’s surprise, even some of the Slytherins had accepted the invitation.

Hermione groaned and shot an angry look towards Ron. “You never listen to the rules!”

“Have I ever?” Ron only teased in return.

“When it is your turn, you are going to say the spell, and the bottle will spin.” Hermione looked around in the circle of the twelve

“I still don’t understand why our hands need to be tied,” Ron said and Hermione looked at Pansy, it was her idea.

“So you don’t use wandless magic to spin the bottle!”

“I can’t believe you think we’ll try to cheat to snog someone!” Malfoy retorted. He, Parkinson and Zabini were the only Slytherins who’d accepted the invitation.

Hermione told Harry that she thought Parkinson was also definitely there against her will. There was a rumour going around that Malfoy was having a fling with a Gryffindor but no one knew with who.

Harry decided to hold on to that secret for the moment.

“You would cheat, Malfoy,” Ron sneered and allowed Hermione to bind his wrists.

Hermione went around the circle and made sure that everyone’s wrists were tied together, then with a nonverbal spell tied her own hands together. Everyone was most impressed, especially Zabini.

“Okay, when it’s your turn, simply whisper _Lento Lagunculam Rotundi Veloce_.”

Everyone repeated Hermione and the bottle spun out of control flying in the air and smashing on the ceiling.

“Not all of you at the same time!” Hermione shrieked. She broke the binding on her hands and quickly grabbed her wand, conjuring the shattered glass into a bottle again. “Okay, one at a time!”

Harry simply laughed at the whole situation. He thought it was ridiculous the way the Slytherins had managed to persuade Padma Patil to convince Hermione to host an interhouse party so Malfoy could see the person he fancied and Zabini could try to pull on Hermione.

It was all so silly. They had all been part of the war, some on the “good” side, and some “repented” for being on the “bad,” and it felt good to be part of something that was just so light-hearted.

“Harry, you start,” Hermione said and Harry was pulled out from his thoughts.

“Why do I have to start?” he asked, nervous to be the first. What if his bottle pointed at Hermione, that would be horrible; or worse, Parkinson.

“Because you’re the Saviour,” Malfoy said sarcastically and Harry glared at him.

“Someone has to start and we all agreed that it’ll be you!” Parkinson said.

Harry decided not to argue and just get on with it. What was the worst that could happen? The guidelines were simple. The first time the bottle spun towards someone he was expected to kiss that person on the cheek. He’d then have to wait his turn again, which was twelve spins. He wasn’t too worried about. A quick kiss on the cheek wouldn’t hurt anyone and in the end, if anything embarrassing happened, he’d just be forced to swear everyone to secrecy. He was the Boy Who Lived Twice, after all.

Harry mumbled the spell and the bottle began to move slowly.

“Wait. Wait. Wait.” Parkinson was nearly shouting. “How do we know you’re not using some special spell to point towards the person you want?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Ron said shaking his head. “You’ve got some nerve talking in here--”

“Ron,” Harry whispered and Ron immediately stopped. He shrugged at Harry and Harry smiled back softly at him. “I’ll be vocal,” Harry said turning towards Parkinson. “And I pray it isn’t you that gets the mouth of the bottle.” He turned back and looked at Ron who was gleaming.

Harry always did love the way Ron defended him, even when it wasn’t necessary. “ _Lento Lagunculam Rotundi Veloce_.” The bottle spun slowly twice around the circle and stopped at Malfoy.

Harry’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Neville immediately. Neville glared at him and shook his head, and Harry immediately snapped his head towards Malfoy who was giving him an equally grim stare. _Right_ , _I’m making it obvious_ , he reminded himself and shrugged at Malfoy.

Both men were up on their knees and struggled to walk towards each other. Malfoy was still scowling and Harry snorted. “It’s not a party for me either,” Harry said. He leaned in to gently kiss Malfoy on the cheek and then immediately pulled back. The girls squealed, quite naturally, and Harry was surprised that the only person who scowled more than Neville was Ron.

Why was Ron so upset?

Harry sat back down and Padma was up next. Her bottle pointed towards Neville, and Malfoy scowled again. Harry shook his head. If _anyone_ was making it obvious, it was Malfoy. He was sure by the end of the evening, his secret would be out, and it wouldn't be Harry's fault.

A few spins later, it was Malfoy's turn, and he managed to get Harry.

“Oh for crying out loud!“ Harry groaned. He knew what was expected. They'd have to kiss on the lips.

“I want to go again,” Malfoy said.

“You can't,” Hermione insisted.

“Yes, I can,” Malfoy argued.

“Whoever you get next, you'd have to kiss on the lips,” Hermione answered.

“I'll take my chances,” Malfoy said growling.

Everyone looked at them sceptically and Harry sighed. He looked over at Ron who looked rather confused. Malfoy spun the bottle again. Everyone was watching the bottle, and no one was watching Harry. He had hoped. Harry concentrated his gaze on the bottle and when it stopped, it stopped at Neville.

Harry sighed with relief and looked up. Ron was watching him. Harry only prayed that he didn't catch what he'd just done. Ron smiled at him softly and looked away. Confused by the look Ron had given him, Harry bit his lower lip. Ron's gaze widened when Harry looked up and saw him again.

Harry was so confused. Why did Ron constantly watch him?

He'd been so engrossed in his own thoughts that Harry had missed the kiss between Neville and Malfoy. The group hooted and Neville immediately turned a shade of red. Malfoy, of course, was acting impeccably. If Harry hadn't actually seen Malfoy getting Neville off behind the Quidditch Pitch, he wouldn't have ever thought that there was something happening between them.

Worse was after Harry had found out, he'd started noticing little things about them all the time. He would never have pegged Malfoy as an excruciatingly jealous bloke or that Neville seemed to genuinely like him.

“Harry!“ the crowd hailed and Harry looked up again. The bottle was pointing at him. He looked around to see whose turn it had been. It was Ron.

“Oh,” Harry said. He immediately got up on his knees as Ron took his time. He half expected Ron to say no. They were best mates. They couldn't _kiss_ \--even if the kiss was on his cheek. Ron said no such thing. He reached Harry and placed his lips on Harry's cheek, and kissed him. Harry wasn't sure if the time had frozen or if Ron had taken as long as he had.

When they pulled back from each other, Malfoy had been the one to break the silence. “Ready to get a room already?“ Harry turned his neck and glowered at Malfoy, shutting him up. It was definitely the look of _I know your secret so don't push my buttons_.

The game continued, and Harry had achieved in controlling the bottle for Zabini to manage a kiss from Hermione on his cheek. He had wondered how Hermione would react. It was clear that she enjoyed it. If someone had told Harry two years ago that a Pureblood spawn who vocally hated all Muggles would try to date Hermione, he wouldn't have believe them--but here he was, watching relationships around him bloom. Malfoy fancied Neville, Zabini wanted Hermione and Parkinson was eyeing Seamus. What an odd combination all around!

Before Harry knew it, it was his turn again. He didn't tempt controlling it every time. He didn't want them finding out that he didn't need to mumble an incantation, wandlessly, with his hands tied behind his back to do magic. He really was able to do it however he pleased, and his ability to do so was only becoming better and better.

He spun the bottle with only one goal. To make sure it'd stop pointing at Ron. He was successful. Harry bit his lower lip again and looked up at Ron who was staring at him in a way Harry had never seen before. Not towards Harry anyway; he'd seen that look in Ron's eyes during Quidditch, or at the Hallows' Eve feast. Did that expression have another meaning that Harry wasn't aware of?

“So, are you going to go ahead or ask to spin again?“ Parkinson asked.

“It doesn't matter does it?“ Harry responded. “Whoever it is, it'll be a kiss on the lips.” He shrugged. “Might as well be Ron.” He was trying to sound nonchalant and feared that he ended up sounding insolent instead.

“Thanks, mate,” Ron said and quickly kissed Harry on the lips. It was so fast that Harry wasn't even sure if it had happened.

“Erm...” Harry knew if he'd said anything, the disappointment would be all over his voice so he sat back down and tried not to look at Ron. He only had one more spin left and then the game would be over.

It was Malfoy's turn shortly after, and he looked at Neville who shook his head. He turned his gaze towards Harry and Harry shrugged. If the bottle pointed at Harry again, they would _definitely_ have to kiss. There was nothing going on between him and Ron but he'd feared that he'd offended his best friend, and now he was feeling rejected.

When Malfoy spun the bottle, Harry didn't try to control it and it ended up pointing at Hermione. It was a quick kiss on the cheek but Zabini was annoyed nonetheless. It was incredible how everyone's insecurities and sentiments were up for display.

 _Was that the point of all of this?_ Harry couldn't' help but wonder. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss Ron again. If and when Ron spun again, and the bottle was directed towards Harry, they'd have to kiss with tongue--in front of everyone. Harry had a few moments to think this through. Did he want to do that? Did he want to snog his best friends in front of all their friends? Did he want to risk being rejected?

Ron spun. Harry didn't manoeuvre the direction of the bottle. He simply closed his eyes and breathed. He wasn't prepared to answer those questions so he simply pretended he _had_ no control over the situation. He didn't have any control because the bottle ended up facing him anyway.

Harry heard Parkinson make a _clicking_ sound with her tongue and opened his eyes. Ron was staring at him and he at Ron. He got up on his knees and walked half way into the circle. Ron staggered toward him. Ron smiled nervously at Harry and Harry knew then--it was all worth it. He yanked the bindings around his wrists apart and freed his hands. The crowd gasped.

Harry placed a hand on the back of Ron's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. _A real kiss_. It was soft, and needy at the same time. Ron slightly parted his lips and Harry slid his tongue in, and Ron immediately responded with a moan and tightening his grip around Harry's waist. When they pulled apart, Harry's glasses had fogged up. He immediately took them off to look at Ron who was looking shocked in a way that Harry was feeling. He grabbed Ron's hand and stood up off the floor pulling him along.

“We're done playing,” Harry said. “See you on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to DGG for the beta and NOX for holding the fest!


End file.
